RNW Drinking game
Keep hitting the Random Page button and see if any of these apply. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial, cause this is the most surreal beyond-all-belief way to get drunk (if you use alcoholic drinks). Palynig thsi game whileyer etiding ain't reckommemmed, ruhmockended, recmoemndde...ish a bad idea! *hic* If you're foolish enough to play with all of these, they will [[Doctor EGGMAN|''DESTROY YOUR LIVER!!!]] And that would be bad. Better line up a liver transplant in advance. Random Page *For every page with the category "Random Works!", take a drink. *Take a drink if you land on a shitposting page. **Take an extra drink if the page was created by someone besides Hal. *For every page that has either the "Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time" or the "New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time", category, take a drink. *For every satire page, take a drink. *For every Badge and Gallery page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every crappy MS Paint drawing. **If the page you enter is made by McJoshBurnStead, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every page that has the Background image on it, take a drink. *For every single-sentence page, take a drink. **For every single-WORD page, take two aditional drinks. *If a page uses a One-off category, take a drink. *For every page that uses Klasky Csupo, Shadow kills, Super Smash Bros. insert here, Kash or Jelly toast, take a drink. *For every rant or "i'm leaving" page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every 30 categorys in a page. *For every MLP page, take a drink. If it was made after 2015 (when the fandom died out), take a lot of drinks. *Take a drink each time someone mentions Guido. *Take a drink each time someone makes fun of Justin Bieber. **Take two extra drinks if it has absolutely nothing to do with ''The Bunker. *Look at the page history: **If UMG added a "Pokemon is stupid" category, take a drink. **If Moon Snail added a "Adventure time is horrible" category, take a drink. **If a page had BOTH added at one point, take three additional drinks. **If a summary has Master Ventus saying "Done", take a drink. **If a summary has Jennifer saying "no", take a drink. **If a summary has Wolfie saying "fix" or "typo", take a drink. **Take a drink for every undone revision. *If you end up in this page, drink until you die. *If a page has "cray-cray" on it, finish your drink, get another one, open it, and then hit the Random Page button again. *For every Nina Needs to Go page, take a drink. *For every Wayside page, take a drink. **If you end up on the Wayside in a nutshell page, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every Pooh Goes Poop page, take a drink. **If it was made recently, then personally come to whoever made it and hit them in the head with your cup or bottle. *If you end up on an anti-MLP page, keep drinking. Have an ambulance on standby. *For every page that unironically uses a pre-2007 meme as if it were new, take a drink. You'll be drunk by this point. *For every page without categories take a drink. *If a page does not go under any of these standards, still take a drink, because fuck you, that's why. *For every motor-related page page, drink some gasoline. Have your local poison control on standby. *For every page with really bad euphemisms, take a drink. **If you get two or more pages in a row, take two drinks. *For every MLP page, eat some candy, then wash it down with a drink. *For every Virtual TV or Virtual Television page, take a drink. *For every page that says something along the lines of "we should revive the bunker guys!!!", take a shot and consume the blood of a mortal. **Warning, don't do this game. Surprise, it will get you arrested if the user who posted it is located in your neighborhood! *Anytime someone says something about something inappropriate without realizing it take three shots. *For every page that triggers one of your interests, take a drink. *Take a drink for every user-made drawing that's actually decent. *Take a drink if you find a dead project page. *Take a drink for each "Character'd" page. *Take a drink when someone brings up Mumfie or Scarecrow. *Take a drink each time Liberty's Kids is mentioned. *Take a drink each time The Loud House is mentioned. *Take a drink each time SpongeBob SquarePants is mentioned. **Take an extra drink if someone actually types SpongeBob SquarePants' with the words "Bob" and "Pants" capitalized. *Take a drink whenever someone jokes about a blocked user. **Take an extra drink if said person joined the wiki after this user was blocked. **Finish your drink if another user complains and says said user is beating a dead horse. *Take a drink if a GIF in on a page. *Take a drink if a YouTube video is on a page. *Take a drink if FNaF-related content is on the page. *Take a drink if the page is blank. *Take a drink if the page was made in 2013. *Take a drink for every Roblox-related page. **If you wind up on the "Why roblox is the worst game ever." page, down your drink. *For every page with Chuck E. Cheese's on it, eat some pizza and wash it down with a drink. *For every page with the Big Cash Money on it, take a drink. *Take a drink for every "Mfw" or "Mfw but it's the other way around" page **Down your bottle if it was made by anyone other than Mozart999 or Insecurity97. **Take a drink if said page has other categories. *Take a drink if Creepypasta is on a page. **Take an additional drink if it's Jeff the Killer. ***If Sonic.exe is on the page, prepare for alcohol poisoning. *take a drink when someone talks in all lowercase. you'll probably have alcohol poisoning by this point. *Take a drink for every old page that gets ruined by memes *Take a drink whenever Discovery Kids or the Hub is mentioned. **Take another drink if either Kenny the Shark, Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks, or Growing Up Creepie is mentioned. ***If SheZow is mentioned, chug your drink. *Whenever Johnny Test is mentioned, drink some moonshine. *Eat some bread and wash it down with a drink whenever the Breadwinners are called "Dreadlosers". *Take a drink whenever "5ever (more than 4ever)" is used. **If you wind up on anything related to The Bunker, chug your drink. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever Gak is mentioned, then get a Gak container and MAKE WACKY GAK SOUNDS! *Take a drink whenever Sanic is mentioned. *Take a drink each time someone makes fun of Wishfart. *Take a drink each time someone hates on RBUK. *Take a drink each time someone posts a link to DeviantArt on Daily Discussions. *Take a drink for every post on Bands that have yet to exist. **If you end up on LANA's page, chug your drink. Use caution while doing this game. *If someone acts like a hippie, take a drink and then get in touch with our inner-granola, m'kay? *Take a drink if the page has the category "Barbies taste like plastic", *Take a drink every time you land on a "How to make x shows y" page, or the like. **If you're Moon Snail, proceed to cry for 2 minutes, then drink your tears, **Every time you see either "Make X a 60's music fanboy whose catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!", or "Make X a religious nutjob whose catchphrase is "Screw The Beatles and praise Jesus!", down your drink. **Take a drink for everything that is inappropriate or offensive. If you decide to do this with the How To Make Good TV Shows Bad version of The Casagrandes, prepare for alcohol poisoning. **Take a drink whenever you see "Have a controversial episode dedicated to everyone talking about religion.". **Take a drink whenever you see "The characters' eyes sparkle". **Take a drink whenever you see "Add (insert large number here) logos just to tease us". **Take a drink whenever you see chatting. **Take a drink whenever the thing you read will actually make it better/worse despite the title of the page. *Take a drink for every broken file link *Take a drink for everything related to Rubbadubbers. **Finish your drink if it Madi has nothing to do with it. *Take a drink for everything related to Plants vs. Zombies. **Finish your drink instead if neither Moon Snail nor Comp have anything to do with it. * Take a drink for everything related to YTMND or LOLcats. **Finish your drink instead if Kamafa has nothing to do with it. *Take a drink everytime you see something Undertale related. *Take. A. Drink. Every. Time. Someone. Talks. Like. This. **Take. Another. If. You. Read. It. Very. Slowly. Even. Though. You. Can. Just. Ignore. The. Full. Stops. *Whenever you see this song, take a drink. **If you land on the lyric page, drink until you die. *Take a drink every time you see the following: **Colored text **Big text ** Crossed-out text **Txet sdrawkcab **Underlined text **Unnecessary indents ** **all lowercase text **Text without apostrophies (Like cant instead of can't. Finish your drink if someone mistakingly did it with he'll.) **That includes the previously mentioned. Get chugging! *Take a drink for every page written like a transcript, like this: **Spongebob: Hey Patrick! What are we going to do today? **Patrick: Read this in my voice. If you did, take another drink. *Take a drink for every transcript you land on in general. *Whenever Devo appear in Pantomime Mime, take a drink. *Take a drink if the page has the "Some other 7th thing" category. **If said page also has extra categories with the name "Some other (insert number other than 7th) thing", take a drink for each one of the categories on the page. *Take a drink for every top hat template. *Take a drink if you land on a Random-ness Sins page. *Take a drink each time Danny DeVito is mentioned. *Take a drink every time you see "Fried Chicken" or "Gabe Newell". *Take a drink for every SuperMarioLogan-related page. **If it was made by someone besides Xian, make a green bean smoothie and drink it. *If a comment is edited t0 fix a typo, tiake a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone says "fak u umg". *For every comment that only has (a) picture(s), take a drink. *Take a drink for every "lol" or "k" comment. *Take a drink whenever a new person joins the wiki. *Take a drink whenever someone is banned. *Take a drink whenever you see something related to Rubbadubbers. **Take an extra drink if Madi has nothing to do with it. *Down a bottle if you land on a page that has more than 5k bytes. **Skip this one if you want to live. *Take a drink each time a new person joins the wiki only to leave a small number of contributions and never comes back. *If you, by some chance, land on Hot Dr Pepper, prepare yourself a glass of hot Dr Pepper and enjoy. *If you land on Radicles from OK K.O.! is incel-coded, take nine shots of carbonated vodka. If you're under the legal drinking age, just chug a pouch of Capri-Sun until there's nothing left. *If you land on All God's creatures, then prepare yourself a glass of Coca Cola and watch all the Mr. Meaty shorts. *If you land on Komaeda, watch the entire Fingers In His Ass Video and proceed to take sips every time "fingers" or "ass" is said. *If you land on You know I had to do it to em, take a shot of orange juice and do it to em! *If you land on a Tales from Poké Pelago page, take a drink and eat some Poké Beans. *Take a drink (The No-Logic kind) if you land on a BRAINZ OC page. *If you land on a drink page, take a drink of that drink. Yes, even if it's fictional. You better find a way! *If you land on a Peanut Otter's Disco page, take a drink and listen to the PB&J Otter theme song. *If you land on Tubb Goes to the Cinema, take a drink and watch Incredibles 2. If you, like Tubb, found the movie very boring and not fun at all, finish your drink. *If you land on a Down on the Farm page, take a drink of cow's milk. *If you land on Your OCs, eat some paper that has been written on and chug down your drink. *If you land on Baby Tubb, take a drink and praise him for being polite. *If you land on 100 Ways to Kill Manny, squirt bitter apple spray up your nose. *If you land on Tubb the Pirate, chug some rum and scream "Ha-har, shiver my timbers!" *If you land on No Man's Pirates, chug loads of rum and watch Tubb the Pirate. Chat/Discord *Take a drink if you're greeted. *Take a drink every time someone talks about chat being dead *Take a drink when someone goes AFK for 10 minutes or longer instead of simply leaving *Take a drink if you end up being the only user on chat. *Take a drink for every swear *Take a drink if the server's title and/or icon is changed. *Take a drink for every emoticon/emoji (Obviously not counting the ones used in #emoji-story. We aren't that cruel.) **Another if it's :thonk:, :jason:, :ilove:, :xok:, :pensive_cowboy:, :im_fine: or :mild_panic:. ***Take a drink if someone other than Hal uses the :hyper:, :RonniePeak:, :Sidonnie:, :HAHAHA: or :actualnightmare: emojis. ***Take a drink if someone other than Moon Snail uses the :lemres:, :lemthonk:, :carbuncle: or :pooseated: emojis. *Take a drink whenever a picture is posted. **Two more if it's Rimiguji posting an anime picture. **Chug the rest of your drink if someone other than Rimiguji posts an anime picture. **Down the bottle to calm your nerves if someone posts the Mr. Ping image. ***Take a drink and sigh in relief if nobody does the challenge. **If Hal posts a Loud House or Casagrandes ''image, take a drink. *Take a drink whenever a bot is used (Aside from t!fish) **Three more if a bot is used outside of #brick-brick-brick-brick. **Down a bottle if someone levels up. **Take a drink whenever a guild tag is used. (such as ".t tsanime" and its 479 variants) ***Drink to forget if someone uses .t random and finds an NSFW tag. *Down the bottle if someone actually uses the voice chat. **Another if it's #no-gods-no-masters *Finish your drink if someone other than Hal, Ace, or Jennifer posts in #music-man. **For every time Hal posts something from Your Favorite Martian's discography, take a drink. Two if it's "My Balls". **If Hal posts a Beat Crusaders song in #music-man, take a drink. *Finish your drink if someone other than Hal posts in #local-tv-station. *Finish your drink if someone other than Hal, Dem, Olive or Ace posts in #art. **Down a bottle and wash your eyes if it's Moon Snail posting his shitty "art". *Take a drink if someone uses an @everyone or @here ping. Another drink if it ends up annoying more than two users online. *When you first log on to the Discord... **Take a drink if Rimiguji is playing "Nothing". ***Two if he isn't playing "Nothing". ***There if he is playing "SENRAN KAGURA SHINOVI VERSUS", "Trackmania Nations Forever", "Sonic World", or "Doki Doki Literature Club". You'll die. **Take a drink if MegaToon1234 is idle. **Chug if there's a name trend going on. **Take a sip of the strongest drink in your possession if Hal is listening to Spotify. **On the extremely rare occasion where Hal 'doesn't' have Ronnie Anne Santiago as his icon, take a drink. For every consecutive day this holds true, add another drink. **Take a drink if Hal's status ''isn't a reference to either a meme or @Veggiefact. **Take a drink if Ace Lad is playing "Pain Tool SAI", "FireAlpaca", or "Clip Studio Pain(t)". If they're playing Spotify, that's a drink. ***If you see Ace playing both Spotify AND one of the above mentioned art programs, take two chugs. ***If Ace is listening to Megalovania, Gangnam Style, or another meme song, finish the drink. **Take a drink if Moon Snail's avatar is something other than his Pokésona crossing his arms. Add another drink for every consecutive day this holds true. *Take a drink when Sagwa is mentioned. **Two shots if it's about how sexy Baba Miao is. **Eat some Chinese food and wash it down with a drink if it's about Timebomb's love for Dongwa. *Take a drink whenever Rimi accidentally scares Hal. *Take a drink if a character is added to the custom waifu roulette. Another if it's Hal adding the character out of spite. *Take a drink every time Hal talks about The Casagrandes or School of Rock. Prepare for alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink every time Hal talks about Ronnie Anne in #character-stanzone. *Take a drink every time Hal complains about Ronniecoln or The OT3. *Take a drink whenever someone mentions Rabb.it. *Take a drink every time someone uses t!daily or t!rep when it hasn't refreshed for them yet. *Take a drink of liquid poop-y whenever Guido is mentioned. *Take a drink if Hal flexes his first-place spots on all the server bot ranking systems in #brick-brick-brick-brick. *Take a drink whenever someone uses t!slots **Another if they bet something like 34, 69, 420 or 500. **Down the bottle if they actually win. **If they don't, take a drink if someone responds with !lost *Take a drink whenever a t!daily check is initiated. **Another if a streak is broken and the user gets vored. ***And another if they use :mild_panic: or :ringo: when they learn their streak broak. *Take a drink whenever Lorx Box is mentioned. Down the bottle if Babby Lorx Box is mentioned. **If another Lorx Box meme is birthed upon the users, just down the bottle. *Take a drink every time "the Grinchsexual" is brought up. *Down the bottle whenever someone uses a bot command when the respective bot is offline. *Take a drink if Lorx Box comes up. Take two extra drinks if his name is spelled as "Lorx Boxx". *Take a drink of someone says "oof". **Another if someone uses the "!oof" command. *Take a drink whenever someone talks about vore. **Another if Moon Snail is pinged. **Another if someone uses the "!vore" command. *Take a drink whenever someone mentions Venomous Foot Lettuce. **Another if the someone uses the "!venomousfootlettuce" command. *Down two bottles if someone catches a rare fish. *Take a drink whenever someone uses a Tatsu command that isn't t!rep, t!daily, t!fish, t!choose, t!cat, or t!tg. **Down a bottle if Moon Snail jokingly "uses" t!hanos *Take a drink whenever someone tries to use a disabled Notsobot command. *Take a drink whenever PaRappa The Rapper is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever someone says rip. **Another if F is spammed. *Take a drink every time a Tatsugotchi gets successfully trained. *Take a drink whenever MS dies in #rp-room **Another if he's sent to hell *Pour one out whenever someone's Tatsugotchi runs away. *Take a drink when Rimiguji expresses his love for whatever hyperfixation he has at time. *Down a bottle if someone mentions Spaghet. **Another if Moon Snail gets pissed. *Take a drink for every time Megatoon1234 posts a fact in the #gamers-rise-up channel. *Take a drink when someone breaks the silence by saying "h" or "e". *Take a huge swig whenever someone other than Rimi, Moon Snail, Jennifer, Dem or Hal use the $waifu, $marry, $pokemon or $husbando commands. *Down a bottle if someone other than MS claims a husbando. *Whenever Wilkins Coffee is mentioned, take a drink. Of Wilkins Coffee, of course! * *Down a bottle and salute whenever a channel is deleted or archived. *Down a bottle and cheer if someone gets a waifu/husbando on their wishlist. *Drink and salute if a user leaves. **Drink again but hold the salute if they left without notice. *Take a drink whenever Puyo Puyo is mentioned and Moon Snail has nothing to do with it. Make it a finish if Megatoon didn't post it. *Finish your drink if someone remakes their intro in #introductions. Tulpabot shenanigans *Take a drink whenever Freddy and/or Shope having a clone is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever Rimi or Hal use Bandori girl tulpas. *Take a drink whenever someone posts in the #vine-virus-rp or #vine-virus-rp-2 channels. *Put hot sauce in your drink and drink it whenever Hal gets out the Ronnie Anne and Sid tulpas. Prepare for alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink when an rp for an rp series is held. *Take a drink if Moon Snail re-enacts a random meme with Puyo Puyo characters. Make it three in Moonres is involved. User-specific *Take two drinks every time TS uses a meme. In other words, Chug every time you see him. **take an additional drink if it's the feels meme. ***If you land on Reaction to Mario Kart stuff, run. Just run. *If Moon Snail overreacts to an opinion, take a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone makes a vore joke at Moon snail's expense. *Take a drink if Moon Snail gushes about one of his interests. Make it two if it's Plants vs. Zombies or Puyo Puyo. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail intentionally misspells a word. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail hates on Adventure Time. Make it two if it's about Lemongrab in particular. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. ** Take another drink if Tornadospeed agrees with him. *Take a shot for every user with no gf. **Take an extra shot if the user has a waifu. **Not counted for people who prefer men, or are asexual. **In other words, take a shot for every other user here. *Take two drinks for every new project Megatoon makes. *Take a drink when NintendoChamp89 hates on MLP and bronies. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever CC00 complains about the Wayside animated series not being like the books. Proceed to say quotes from the books and the show in between sips. *Take a drink five times when MegaToon1234 does a thing. *Take a drink each time you see someone swear. **Chug 10 cups of freezing cold water if it was said by anyone who isn't Moon Snail, Jennifer, Hal, or Xian. *Take a drink when Wolfie hates on either Teen Titans Go, Sanjay and Craig, and The Dreadlosers The Breadwinners. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink when Xian hates on Butterbean's Cafe. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Chug 20 cups of hot water if Hal or Xian talk in all caps. *Take a drink if Ace has a fictional character as their icon. *Take a drink each time Starielle talks about Villainous. **Take an extra drink if it has to do with Demencia. *Take a drink each time Wolfie uses that Chatot gif. You know which one. *Take a drink whenever Ace Lad moderates something. *Take a drink whenever Xian eats pizza. *Take a drink each time Xian insists that he is a dog and not a human. *Take a drink whenever you see Wolfie call a bird cute. *Take a drink each time ITVDude2000 complains about the UK government. *Take a drink each time Awesomereesee edits her profile. *Take a drink each time Hal accidentally butts into a thread, mistaking it for another one. *Take a drink whenever the other users (such as the veterans) complain about Timebomb. Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. **Take an extra drink if this happened after March 9, 2018. **Take two drinks if the complainer joined the wiki AFTER Timebomb was banned. *Take a drink whenever Hal fluctuates between typing in all lowercase letters and using proper grammar. Do not try this, or you will die of alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever Wolfie makes an Amadeus reference. *Take a drink every time Jennifer talks about her interests. **If it's Robotboy, Supernoobs or Danganronpa, take one drink. **If it's Welcome to the Wayne or SDRA2, take two drinks. **If it's anything else, down the bottle. **Down the bottle if she rants about Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty or Harvey Street Kids. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink each time Madi edits a page just to remove extra spaces. *Take a drink when Dem stereotypes someone. **Take another drink if the user stereotyped gets pissed at her. *Take a drink when Kamafa hates on The Loud House. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink when Dem keeps bringing up The Incredibles. *If Jennifer agrees with Kamafa for once, take a drink. *Take a drink each time Jennifer gets angry at another user for using cancer as an insult. *Take a drink whenever Moon Snail talks about Lemres. *Take a drink of shoe polish whenever someone mentions Moon Snail x Shoe. **If you choose something other than shoe polish for this rule, multiply your drink by 3 for being a coward. *Put hot sauce in your drink and drink it if Moon Snail references Penny's Sonic fan dubs. *Take a drink each time someone gets angry at Wolfie. *Each time you see Wolfie sneak in an AuSome Six reference, take a vaccine cocktail and sing this. *Take a drink whenever Moon Snail refers to Danganronpa as "Dragon Grandpa". *Take a drink each time Jennifer says "yeehaw". *Take a drink every time Kamafa references YTMND and/or NEDM. *Take a drink and go to the bathroom whenever Moon Snail says the word "piss". *Take a drink if you see Xian edit the List of RNW Users page. Projects * Take a drink when a new project is made. ** Chug a 10 foot glass of apple juice if Jennifer is the creator. * Take a drink for every project that is a collaboration between Jennifer and TS. * Take 23877893789378 shots every time Jennifer edits a project. * Take a drink if Hal makes a project. Down your bottle if it doesn't actually die. * Take a drink when Brainz makes a project. * Chug down your drink whenever a project is revived. * Take a shot whenever a project dies. ** Down your bottle if someone bets it’ll die. * Take a drink if Madi makes a project. Retired Rules These ones don't happen anymore, so they're void. You can still use them if looking at older events, but it's optional. Retired Discord rules *Take a drink when TS says "anime" in response to Kona posting an anime picture. *Take a drink if someone in #emoji-story uses a gun. *Take a drink if a police officer appears in #emoji-story. *Take a shot of the strongest drink you have if TS is listening to Spotify. *Take a shot of some delicious grape juice if Hal says "oh god oh fuck". *Take a drink whenever TS says "me" or "me irl". *Take a drink whenever TS says "lol owned". *Take a drink whenever TS says "dope". *Take a drink if it's a character day. Which is every day you're gonna die *Take a shot if Hal Frownposts in any capacity. *Take a shot if someone says "#BISSONMICKEY". Take a really large gulp if neither Zuli, Jennifer or Rimi have said it. *Take a drink whenever the Big Mouth Disney Princesses are mentioned. *Take a drink whenever Rimiguji calls Puppycorn "Dog Sonic". *Take a drink every time Jennifer talks about Manivy. Chug down your drink whenever she says its the supreme RNW ship. *Take a drink whenever Rimi screams "DAILY STAMPEDE" whenever the t!daily command refreshes. **Bonus points if he uses a @here ping **down your drink if only 3 or less users use t!daily during the stampede *Take a drink whenever Rimi re-enables .burn to use it just once. **Make it two if he forgets to re-disable it, requiring Moon Snail to disable it. *Take a drink every time Hal talks about Frock in general. *Chug if TS has Susie from Summer Camp Island as his icon. *Take a drink when TS talks about Minecraft in #gamers-rise-up. *Take 69 shots of respect women juice if Hal makes another painstakingly out-of-context Unikitty meme in #brick-brick-brick-brick. *Take a drink every time Alex is just busy at other servers. *Take a drink when Madi is online. *Take a drink when Madi says "hoo boy" *Take 2 drinks whenever Tamara points out Hal's love for Matt. *Take a drink whenever Tamara insists Pinto is better than Matt. *Take a drink whenever someone uses !sagwa on the Discord. *Take a drink whenever Jennifer says "UwU". An ambulance will be waiting outside your home if you attempt this. *Take a drink whenever someone uses .wth or .wdt. Take an extra drink if it's Kona. *Take a drink whenever Matt is called "Daddy". *Take a drink if t!tg is used outside of #tatsugotchi-farm *Take two drinks if Moon Snail is online after midnight (EST). **Add two more for every hour he stays on after **Down the bottle if he's still on by the time Brainz (Who's on the other side of the world) logs on. If MS doesn't log off afterwards, stop drinking and tell him to go the hell to bed. *Take a drink if Sluggy and Mordecai get into a fight. *Chug an ice-cold 8 fl oz. carbonated beverage of your choice if Tornadospeed says "corn syrup". Misc. retired rules *Down your drink when Timebomb says "Smexy" or "Fak" *Take a drink whenever Timebomb talks about wanting to have sex with Dongwa. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 talks in UPPERCASE. The ambulance will be waiting for you outside your house if you play this game. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 comments. I was gonna say "Comments in bold", but he does that every time. *Take a drink when Bing tries to get everything she wants. Do not try this with TheworldofBingbang32, or else you will get alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink every time someone edits a page and then Bing gets butthurt. *Take a drink whenever AStranger195 is the only one active on the wiki. *Take a drink every time you see a comment by Chrome. *Take a drink every time Chrome is on chat. *Take a drink if OrangeBird2013 babbles on and on and on and on and on and on about liking Angry Birds, hating GoAnimate, hating Greeny Phatom, asking people to stop the "monster truck nonsense", and hating Five Nights at Freddy's. In other words, take a drink when Orangebird is acting smart stupid. *If Chrome agrees with Bingbang32 for once, take a drink. *Take a drink when Bingbang acts stupid. Which is pretty much always. ** Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *** Now mostly inactive due to TheworldofBingbang32 being a little more mature * Take a drink every time Bing says "Smexy" or "Fak". Have the ambulance on speed dial. *Take a shot each time Bingbang proves AdBlock can be faulty. *Take a shot every time Bingbang says dong expand without understanding its meaning *Take a drink whenever Mimitchi comments. *If you find something with Gray Pea Shooter being butthurt drink some Surge. *Every time Bingbang talks about soda, take a drink.. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial. *If WageGannon6 makes a page featuring a new video he made, take a drink. *Take a drink every time Alex edits Your meme tiers. *Take a drink every time someone edits Post your unpopular opinions here. Other *Take a drink when someone edits an old, old page. *Take a drink. Just take one. No reason, just drink. *Patrick Star: If you read this in my voice, take a drink. *Take a drink for every old template or page that was modernized to remove all traces of the "Phineas & Ferb is the shit!" era. *Take a drink every time you take a drink. *Take a drink if two of the same wikis is in the three wiki ads below. *Take a drink if there's a virus on your computer. *Take a drink if you're under 13. *Take a drink if you're from upstate New York. **Another if you're from Utica and never heard anyone use the phrase "Steamed Hams". **Have a mouthwatering steamed ham if you're from Albany and use the phrase "Steamed Hams" excessively. *Take a drink if you're secretly a walrus riding a two-humped camel with a beach ball in its mouth in disguise. *Down the bottle if Lorx Box is mentioned in a page. *Down the bottle if drama from another website (such as Deviantart) or wiki (such as DreamFiction) spreads to RNW. **If either Xian or Wolfie complaining about Diary of a Wimpy Kid vandalism, eat The Cheese. *Take a drink for every "Screw it, the ambulance can't save you" on the page. (Including this one. Told you the ambulence can't save you! ...If you want to, count this one as well.) *Take a drink if it's a random page. **which is every page you're gonna die *Aaaand finally, down a bottle if you read through the whole page. Category:Drinking Games Category:Random Works!